Noi
is a new major character in the Blue Dragon universe and the deuteragonist in Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows. Appeared first as a mysterious character, it is eventually revealed as one of the Investiture Beings who chose to assist humanity by joining Shu and co.. Biography Noi has the distinction of being the first character viewers see in Trials of the Seven Dragons as he shown being chased by Mikhael. Despite being an Investiture Being, he has chosen to depart from the group and instead help Shu achieve his goals of defending Earth from destruction. It is shown he truly cared for the human world and humans. He didn't like the boredom up in the Castle Azure and decided to come to Earth and was made a traitor of the Legion of Elite Species. He last learned more about the human ways and thus, truly awoken himself, much earlier than expected. He is very good friends with Shu and the others after opening up about his true identity and is currently the new leader of the Legion of Elite Species as he knew most about humans out of the remaining members of the Legion of Elite Species, including himself, Rottarace, and Hildegard. At first, has shown himself to be very arrogant, rude (referring to Bouquet as 'busty'), and demanding. During their early friendship, Shu had referred to Noi as 'annoying'. He was also very secretive refusing to tell his compatriots anything about himself and much more about the situation than he felt needed to. Eventually, he does open up to the group and found himself as a part of their group. He found himself with a deep connection with everyone of the group and as said before, later awoken his true form at a very early state. He is also very wise and comes up with most of the strategies and giving advice to Shu and the others. Personality Noi is extremely childish and immature, but also extremely intelligent and observant. He hates being called a child and will often get angry when anyone refers to him as such. He is also extremely stubborn, selfish and bossy at the beginning of the series, often only agreeing to aid the other characters in battle if the bribe him with sweets. Despite this, Noi later grows to truly care for his friends and becomes fiercely loyal to them. Despite leaving his kin, at the start of the second season, Noi initially continues to follow all of their rules, but later breaks off his connection with the Legion entirely in favor of his friendship with Shu and the others. Biography Noi was the youngest member of the Investiture Beings, thus not allowed to leave Castle Azure. During his first trip to Earth, Shu catches Noi's attention and, though they never meet in person, Noi comes to respect Shu's positive attitude, loyalty, and determination. This causes him to take a more positive view of humanity than the rest of the Dragons. Eventually, before the events of the first season (shown in the last season epilogue), Noi learned of Rudolph's true intentions for humanity and fleed their lair st the start of the second season. He is pursued by Mikhael, who causes him to crash land on Earth, where he comes face-to-face with Shu and Bouquet. When Michael attacks them, Noi awakens Shu's shadow to help him fight him off. After Mikhael leaves, Noi awakens Bouquet's shadow and the three of them set off on a quest to awaken the shadows of Marumaro, Jiro, and Kluke. Throughout their journey, Shu and Bouquet try, without any success, to get Noi to reveal more about himself them. Despite having left the Legion, Noi continues to abide by their rules and does not reveal anything to anybody on Earth. When the trio encounters Michael again, Noi grants Bouquet the power to merge which allows, them to drive him off again. Upon the trio reaching Lago Village, a misunderstanding causes Noi and Marumaro to form a rivalry. Because of this Noi initially refuses to awaken Marumaro's shadow. The two participate in a series of contests, which Marumaro continues to win, however Noi wins the last challenge and ultimately awakens Marumaro's shadow, after which he joins them on their adventure. When the group tracks down Jiro, Noi reluctantly awakens Deathroy's shadow on Shu's orders when Bouquet is held hostage by Delphinium. When the group tracks down Kluke and Shu goes off with the intention of talking to her by himself, Noi ends up finding Kluke and having her mistake him for one of the children in the village. The two talk, after which Noi awakens her shadow, telling her that he gave her a special magic that would protect her when she needs it. After that, Noi leaves Kluke and returns to the group. Later on, after spotting Bouquet with Lotarus, Noi immediately rushes to warn Shu that Bouquet is in danger. During the battle with Mikhael, when it becomes apparent that Shu, Bouquet, and Marumaro are unable to win, Noi finally breaks off all ties with the Legion by breaking their rules and merging with Shu. This fusion grants Shu enough power to hold his own against Mikhael and manage to injure him. After Michael is driven off by the White Guardian's attacks, Noi finally reveals his connection to the Legion to his friends, who are okay with it. When the group investigates the underground ruins with Conrad, Griz, and Daner, Noi's identity as a member of the legion becomes extremely useful, as he is the only one who can understand the various files on the computer in the ruins. This, along with some help from Lota, allows Noi to identify Zmey as a place that contains similar ruins, and would likely have something that would be helpful for the war against the Legion. In order to help prevent Rudolph from gaining an excuse to destroy humanity, Noi helps the others in trying to stop the war between Rosekstan and the White Guardians. Following Vermillion's death at Rudolph's hand, Noi goes to Zmey ahead of the rest of the group and joins up with Conrad, Griz, Daner, and Legolas. Together, the five of them discover the mass driver, which could be used to transport people to the Legion's lair. During the battle of Zmey, Noi fights alongside his friends and is chosen, along with Shu, Bouquet, Marumaro, Primella, and Dr. Tarkovsky, as one of the individuals to travel to the Legion's lair and confront Rudolph. Before they arrive at the Legion's base, Noi grants Shu the ability to fuse with his own shadow. During the final battle with Rudolph, Noi fights directly alongside Shu and plays a large role in the battle. When Rudolph knocks Shu out for the first time, Noi takes over fighting Rudolph one on one. During this fight, Noi's determination causes his dragon form to mature, however he is still nowhere near strong enough to match Rudolph. Following Rudolph's defeat, Noi catches Shu and prevents him from falling to his death. After the battle's end, Lotarus and Hildegard name Noi the new council chairman for his trust and understanding of humanity and the three leave. Abilities As the youngest Investiture Being, Noi doesn't have as much power as the rest, but balanced by his smart intellect and tactics to support others. His most unique ability is his merging with other shadows to enhance their power, which he shares with Bouquet. With Shu being his main merging partner, Noi's fusion with Blue Dragon boosted him powerful enough to be on toe with Mikhael, enough to inflict a minor. Like the rest of the Dragons, he can reawaken shadows their wielders lost. His true form is that of a baby gray dragon with limited powers, albeit he is capable of taking on humans and machines. Dragon Form Noi's True Form is a dark grey dragon in which he mainly transforms instead of a shadow wielder form. His shadow form was not shown but he looks like a baby dragon in his true form and enchants a spell to transform. He was way smaller than his fellow members having a small horn on his head, but larger than humans and not strong enough to battle powerful foes, though he could take on humans and machines. During the final battle with Rudolph, Noi's determination and desperation to assist eventually awakened and matured his dragon form. His form grew much larger becoming more suited for battle, growing three long horns on his head and spike-like horns from neck to tail. He can fire blue flame from his mouth and can create powerful gusts of wind by flapping his wings. Relationships Shu Noi acted extremely rude and disrespectful toward Shu upon their first meeting. However it was all an act, as he greatly respected Shu and his boundless living for a long time, and this respect drove him to side with humanity against Rudolph. Noi and Shu eventually become close friends as the series progresses. Marumaro When Noi and Marumaro first met, a misunderstanding caused them to form a fierce rivalry with each other. However, the two later make amends and become close friends. Kluke During Noi's first meeting with Kluke, he seems to treat her with much more respect than he did with any other character. It's possible that this is because of the kind nature Kluke showed him, and the fact that she did not immediately look down on him for his childish appearance. Whatever the reason, Noi seemed to show legitimate concern for Kluke's well being. Trivia *He is the only member of the Legion not shown to have a shadow wielder form *He has awakened more shadows than any other member of the legion, having awakened the shadows of Shu, Bouquet, Marumaro, Deathroy, and Kluke Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Investiture Being